


Four Days

by littleflakdress



Series: With Neither Blade Nor Shield [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleflakdress/pseuds/littleflakdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people are used to putting others first, asking for what they want can be difficult.<br/>A Nevarran proposal kickstarts Evelyn and Cullen's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was published last year, is now being edited and updated to fix grammar, combine chapters, etc.

The Storm Coast had been brutal. After days of slipping and scrambling over rocks and roots Evelyn was aching, tired, and couldn’t shake the constant chill. Her party’s shins were bruised down to the bone from navigating the uneven terrain. She declared that morning their last after pulling on her leathers and finding them still damp from the day before, a truly disgusting feeling.

Evelyn sighed as she hauled a pack onto her horse; she wasn’t looking forward to the ride home to Skyhold. Having spent her formative years in the Ostwick Circle of Magi, she’d missed the chance to develop horsemanship skills the way other noble girls had; now, as leader of the Inquisition, she was expected to ride and ride well. She was fond of her mount, Cheese, but never truly comfortable on the saddle. Her travelling companion and fellow mage Dorian threw a smaller pack over the beast beside her. “Can’t say I’m sorry to leave this place,” he exclaimed jovially. “All I want is a pair of dry socks. That don’t stink like wet wool…”  


Evelyn grunted in assent. “You don’t judge me for leaving early? We still have unfinished business in the region”. 

Dorian laughed. “I would have left days ago if I was the one in charge. Cassandra on the other hand may protest, Maker knows she loves to torment herself.” He nodded in the direction of the severe-looking woman behind them. True enough, Cassandra was folding her tent with a scowl on her face. Evelyn was struck with a pang of guilt. After years of having humility and duty drilled into her both by her noble birth family and at the Circle, it was difficult to put her own comfort ahead of what she knew were important tasks- something the other woman was able to do much better than her.  


The last year had been trying; riding, fighting, adjusting to her surprising new position of authority. On her; on the surface she handled it with a calm dignity; she supposed she could thank that same nobility and Circle training for that. In truth she had first been too intimidated by her peers in the Inquisition to complain; now she felt the weight of responsibility too heavy to do so. Deep down though, she knew she’d rather be in a library.  


She crouched next to Cassandra to assist her in tying her pack. “Are you all right with this?” Cassandra had in fact been the most intimidating to her; after a year of working together and slowly opening up- both women were reticent to share their personal lives- they had struck a tentative friendship. The other woman continued her work with her jaw set firm.  


“It’s not my decision to make, Inquisitor.” After a moment she acquiesced, “although it will be good to take a rest. And see Skyhold again.” Her eyes flickered to Evelyn’s face imperceptibly, leaving her to wonder what Cassandra might be thinking. They spoke no further until they were mounted and on the road home.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Cullen Rutherford rubbed his neck absentmindedly as he crossed out a name on the coming week’s guard rotation. Danvers was competent enough, but they would need heightened security for the Nevarran delegation their ambassador had invited to Skyhold. Martin had more experience; she would know the protocol better. He began writing again in the guttering candlelight. A gurgle in his stomach reminded him that the kitchens would be closing soon. Cullen stood, making one last notation on the parchment before setting off in search of a quick meal.

It was a quiet evening; he’d received word that the Inquisitor and her forces would be returning a few days early from their expedition to the Storm Coast. He’d been experiencing a strange mix of anticipation and dread over the news. He looked forward to seeing Evelyn, and quietly hoped she returned the sentiment, even in a strictly professional setting. He couldn’t deny, however, that he trained his forces more efficiently without distractions, whether they be the additional debriefings or a friendly game of chess.

In the Great Hall he heard the lookout’s trumpet blast twice; the Inquisitor’s travelling party was sighted and would be returning soon. Cullen realized he was smiling before returning his face to stern professionalism.  
***

“I believe that concludes the majority of our business for today,” Leliana announced to the group gathered around the War Table the following morning. The spymaster gave a small smile to Josephine as they began to gather their things. “I understand we are expecting important guests, ambassador.”

The Antivan’s eyes lit up. “Indeed we are Leliana. Inquisitor, as I mentioned before your travels, Duke Remayne of Hasmal will be joining us at Skyhold this week. You will of course be expected to meet with his delegation, and will be hosting them at meals…” Josephine must have noticed the crooked frown on Evelyn’s face; she was no fan of the intense protocol and formalities of international diplomacy. “...but of course I will be handling the day to day with the Duke. I hope to broker a lucrative trade agreement with his duchy. “  


“Whatever you need, Josephine. What exactly would he be trading?”  


“He has a large number of profitable mines on his land. I believe he will be offering us a share of high-quality metals which our forces could benefit from. And his estate breeds excellent war steeds”. She thought for a moment. “And of course, he is filthy rich.”  


Leliana quietly interjected, “Nevarrans are not the easiest to ally with. The association alone will be valuable.”  


Evelyn nodded her assent and gathered reports from her inner circle of advisers. She would have preferred to spend her time at Skyhold recuperating and having a pint at the Herald’s Rest, but - as always- the Inquisition came first.  
She fell into step beside Cullen as they left the War Room. “And how have you been, Commander?” He smiled at her as they walked. “Our recruits are finally starting to look like a real army. I’ve recently requisitioned some new training tools…” Evelyn laughed.  


“I meant, how are you. Cullen.” He was momentarily surprised.  


“Oh- very well, I suppose. Good. Thank you.”  


“Good,” she replied as she stepped through the door to the Great Hall. As their paths diverged, she internally berated herself for not having something better to say, masking her flush with a calm exterior. Cullen, meanwhile, mentally kicked himself for his fumbled response.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ferdinand Clemence Antonius Remayne, Duke of Hasmal, cousin to King Markus Pentaghast…” Duke Remayne stepped forward with a bow, tuning out the courtier’s introduction.  


His retinue had arrived at Skyhold on an unseasonably warm afternoon and were just now being presented to the Inquisitor’s throne in the Great Hall. Evelyn sat stiffly in the chair, trying to surreptitiously peep behind the crowd at the size of his contingency. It appeared smaller than she’d expected.  


“Duke Remayne, welcome to Skyhold. I am Lady Evelyn Trevelyan of Ostwick, leader of the Inquisition.” She recited the formal introductions Josephine had made her practice in her office, bringing up memories of her Ostwick governess drilling her on etiquette.  


“I thank you Inquisitor, it is an honor to be here.” The Duke was rumored to be very handsome. While some of this could be attributed to his position, Evelyn observed that he was indeed pleasant-looking, with thick black hair, dark eyes, and a tanned complexion that indicated he’d ridden his journey rather than stay ensconced in a carriage the whole way.  
After the formal introductions and dismissal of forces, they were left with the Inquisition and Nevarran’s inner circles. Wine was poured and both groups appeared to relax a bit.  


“How was your journey, ser?” the leaders sat off to the side as a servant laid out refreshments.  


“Please call me Ferdinand. I’m not one for formalities.” He sipped his wine appreciatively and she briefly wondered how much of their coffers her adviser had spent on it.  


“Only if you’ll call me Evelyn.” She smiled.  


“With pleasure. My journey was very beautiful- I have never spent time in the mountains like this.”  
With a mental yawn the Inquisitor mentally cycled through all the safe topics they could cover- weather, regional cuisine, the official mission statement of the Inquisition- this kind of small talk was rote to her.  


“Yes, the climate is very bracing here.”  


“I enjoy the cold weather and snow. I noticed your soldiers lining a parapet with frozen smallclothes- a prank for the new recruits, no doubt.”  


Evelyn burst into a laugh, to her own surprise. “I'm not sure how to respond to that... diplomatically.” Ferdinand grinned into his cup.  


“I apologize, madam. I have never been one for the great game. I find I prefer to stay at my country estate whenever possible.”  


“Oh?” Evelyn sipped her wine (cursing Josephine for the expense, even she could tell it was the good stuff), unaware that Cullen had been watching her conversation with some interest since her laughter.  


“The manners are more relaxed. And I am fond of my horses. Do you like horses, Inquisitor?”  


She hesitated. “I’m very fond of them as well, but I’m afraid I’m not much of a rider.”  
The Duke hemmed and thought for a moment. Evelyn wondered if he was putting together her status as a mage with her lack of riding skills. The uncomfortable fact of her life in the Circle seemed to hover in the air between them.  
“If you prefer a scenic view to riding, I also have many of those. We overlook a charming lake that was the basis for several well-known Nevarran landscapes. Do you like art, Inquisitor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to do the whole slimy-Orlesian-suitor thing, I dunno. Still trying to figure him out as a character.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the Inquisitor and her advisers met for their usual briefing around the War Table. Evelyn didn’t expect a long meeting; she thought the day before had gone quite well despite a small incident at dinner involving a tipsy Dorian and increasingly inappropriate jokes about Nevarran dragons. The Duke had been tolerable, in fact she’d found herself genuinely enjoying his company.  
Josephine braced her hands on the table. “Let’s get down to business. We have an opportunity.”

“An opportunity?” Asked Cullen with a raise of his eyebrow. “Of what kind?”

“Duke Remayne has proposed an permanent alliance between the Inquisitor and himself.”

“Excellent,” replied Evelyn, sorting through the small sheaf of papers before her. “That didn’t take long. What’s his offer?” Josephine stared at her for a moment.

“Inquisitor, I’m talking about marriage. He would like to begin negotiations for a marriage contract to cement relations with the Inquisition.” The air in the room was thick and silent for a moment. Evelyn found herself glancing at Cullen first; his mouth was shut tight and his eyes didn’t leave the table. Leliana watched her thoughtfully and without surprise; she had likely known about it since the night before.

“I… what? He wants to marry me?”

Josephine nodded, all business with a touch of giddiness. She was no doubt pleased with her machinations. “It would be an excellent match. He is rich, he is powerful, and most importantly he supports the Inquisition.”  


“He won’t get in our way,” added Leliana bluntly.  


“Very romantic,” Evelyn mumbled. She stared at morning light slanting onto the table, unsure how to respond. While undoubtedly flattered, this was new territory to her. She realized they were waiting for a response. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say. Isn’t this very fast? I’ve only known him a day.”  


Josephine shrugged. “Not so fast when nobility is at war, Inquisitor, and there is an opportunity to marry well. As you should know. Besides,” she conceded, “he likes you.”  


Leliana softened slightly. “When you are ready, we can go over the specifics of the proposed contract. Later, if you like.” The group broke shortly thereafter, Evelyn still running through the idea in her head. Cullen added nothing further that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The Commander was leaving the Requisitions office later that day when he saw Evelyn coming straight toward him across the courtyard. He’d managed to avoid her since their morning meeting but it seemed crossing paths was inevitable.

“Inquisitor,” he nodded as she approached him with a smile that didn’t reach the corner of her eyes. 

“Commander,” she replied formally. They stood awkwardly for a moment. She blurt out, “Would you like to join me for drink later?” 

He smiled. “Won’t you be entertaining the delegation?” 

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Josephine will be busy enough with them after dinner. I'm just the bait after all," she said in a way that made him somewhat uncomfortable. 

“I’d like that,” Cullen replied. “Eight o’clock?”

Evelyn walked away with a strange feeling of buoyancy and dread. She couldn't really explain why she had done that other than a sudden impulse. The scowl she was giving herself gave the Requisitions Officer a fright when she finally entered his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty.


	6. Chapter 6

Cullen fidgeted as he delayed removing his armor and leaving his office. He felt incredibly foolish. He was going to have a pint at the end of the day with a friend; there was no reason to be nervous.  
Truth be told, the Inquisitor always made him a touch nervous. Over the last few months he’d been able to get to know her as a person, not just a figurehead, and found her easier to spend time around- but Maker, she made him so unsure of himself sometimes.  


He hadn’t had time to dwell on this; the Inquisition kept him constantly busy. There were soldiers to train, movements to plan, battles to fight. It hadn’t occurred to him that Evelyn wouldn’t be waiting around forever, in stasis as they were now- flirting shyly in the small spaces between endless tasks. He liked her. But he hadn’t realized how much until the Nevarran had noticed the Inquisitor’s charms. Or the benefit of a powerful alliance, if he was being cynical. He mentally shook his head; it wasn’t unreasonable that another man would step up for someone like Evelyn. She was powerful and attractive. And, as guarded as she kept herself, she had a dry sense of humor and a strong compassionate streak.  


Cullen trudged down the steps to the Herald’s Rest, breathing an internal sigh of relief when he saw Evelyn already standing at the end of the bar with a drink. She was nodding along to something the bartender was saying as he approached and gestured for a pint.  


“Long day?” He asked as they settled on opposite sides of a table next to the bar. She sighed.  


“I can’t think of the last time I was home and could simply relax. “  


“It’s funny to hear you call Skyhold home,” he mentioned as she sipped her drink. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.  


“Don't you think of it that way? It’s as much home as the Circle ever was.” It occurred to her their experiences in the Circle were very different indeed- he as Templar, she as mage. He’d chosen that life, she would always be a prisoner. Or would have, if it weren’t for recent events.  


“I do,” he admitted. “It feels more like a home than Kirkwall ever did.” Again, a minefield. She knew that things had been bad at Kirkwall; the brutality of its Circle and the aftermath of the rebellion had made its way into whispers running through her own tower. She had asked Varric about it but was never sure how much he was embellishing his stories. There was a moment of silence. _One day,_ Evelyn thought, _we will have to talk about these things._  


“Have you- thought about your proposal?” Cullen asked cautiously. He didn’t want to sound too eager. Evelyn toyed with her drink.  


“I have. This is all very new to me, Cullen. Growing up in the Circle-” there it was again. She imagined he winced imperceptibly. “I never seriously thought about marriage. There were relationships, but mages- we accepted that that life would never be for us.”  


“I’m sorry,” he frowned as she looked back up at him.  


“Nothing for you to be sorry about. Not your fault.” Some of the tension he’d been holding in seeped out; deep down he worried she would always hold his experiences as a Templar against him. Not the case, apparently.  
“Anyway, I’m not blind. I can see it’s a good deal. And Ferdinand seems to be a good man.”  


“Ferdinand?” He asked with a wrinkle of his nose. Evelyn shrugged and laughed in response. “He is a good man,” Cullen admitted, “but?” Cullen noticed Dorian enter the tavern behind Evelyn. The mage started to walk toward them, a smile on his face, when he noticed the pair in intense conversation and awkwardly detoured to the bar.  


“But…” unsure of what to say, she shrugged again. “I don’t know. What about love? Companionship? Friendship? I know we may not have that luxury,” she quickly added, “and there are bigger things at stake. But I also never saw myself commanding an army, right?” she laughed. The sheer weight of responsibility she’d gained in the past year often struck her as absurd. Evelyn lived in constant fear her followers would see past her facade of confidence, of adulthood. “Why have you never married?”  


Cullen took a drink. “I suppose the same reasons as you. The Circle isn't exactly a hotbed of healthy relationships. And I would want the same things as you. In a marriage, that is.” They mulled over this.  


“We don’t do mixed drinks,” he heard the bartender explain gruffly to Dorian behind him, “and even if we did I wouldn’t name it after you.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was a clear night, the half moon magnified by the clear mountain air and the altitude of the mountain fortress. The Commander escorted the Inquisitor along the battlements back to her quarters. They walked tipsily, laughing when they bumped shoulders.

“I'm glad you came out tonight,” Evelyn admitted. “You need to join us more often. Show the others you can loosen up.”

“How do you know I’m not out every night you’re travelling?” He teased. “You’re right though, it’s nice to just- do something normal.” He opened her door for her to allow her inside. Ever the gentleman, she thought warmly. “Well…. goodnight”.

“Good night Cullen,” she hesitated before slipping past him, and inwardly berated herself for her naivety. It was a pleasant drink with a colleague and a friend, no more. 

He caught her arm as she walked past. “Don’t do it” he said, not meeting her eyes. 

“Cullen…” 

He appeared very interested in the woodwork. "You shouldn't accept if it isn't want you want. You should- you should do what makes you happy. We should- I should go to bed." _Let me say 'should' a few hundred more times,_ he chided himself, noticing even his inner voice was slurring a bit.

He turned and walked away, only a slight sway in his step.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the Nevarrans joined the Inquisitor and her companions at breakfast in the great hall. The morning meal was a casual affair at Skyhold and she was mildly surprised to see Ferdinand serve himself.

“Good morning,” she greeted him as he sat across from her. 

“Evelyn, a very good morning indeed. I trust you have been thinking about my offer?” His face was open, sincere. Evelyn was struck with the thought that he may be the best offer she would ever receive; her mind flashed through visions of them retiring to his country estate after the war was over. He would be kind, she would not want for anything. Perhaps she could even love him.

“I have,” she conceded carefully, “and please believe that I am very flattered and humbled by your proposal. Surely you can understand this is no small decision.” He nodded.

“Of course, and I am sorry we do not have the luxury of time. I’m sure you would wish to know me better. But I leave in the morning and we will need time to complete the contract. As they say, duty first…” Evelyn knew this all too well. For once, however, she found herself thinking of her own wants. She had replayed Cullen’s words over in her head most of the night and had concluded that the man was infuriating. Was it a friendly warning? A confession of his own desires? 

She realised she was scowling over the recollection and quickly smiled. “Duty first,” she agreed. “I’ll have your answer by tonight.” 

Panicking slightly, she called a meeting with her inner circle that afternoon. Her advisers had been undeniably patient, despite Josephine dropping little hints every time they spoke. Now she was practically champing at the bit to begin negotiations.

“Inquisitor, I assume you have made a decision about our noble friend?”

Evelyn gave her an apologetic look. “Yes? Well, no. I was hoping to get your advice.” As she said it, she realized how ridiculous it sounded. Of course Josephine would recommend the marriage. Surprisingly, it was Leliana who spoke up.

“Evelyn, this is truly your decision." The group turned to Cullen for his input but after a moment he nodded stiffly at the spymaster's words.

Evelyn's hopes deflated as he wouldn't even look her in the eye. Perhaps it was all in her head after all. He liked her well enough, she supposed, but she knew he had bigger concerns than which noble was courting another. Suddenly feeling very childish, a pang of sadness and embarrassment pooled in her heart. “ I suppose I’ll accept his offer then. It makes the most sense.” Josephine broke into a grin. 

“My friend, I could not agree more. Would you like me to arrange the announcement, or?...” the Inquisitor shook her head. 

“No, Josie, I’ll tell him myself. This afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She said yes! Surprised? No?


	9. Chapter 9

Evelyn left the war room, her chest a tight, hot knot. Her stomach had always hurt when she was faced with uncomfortable news. In the Circle, it had given her grief before every exam; the night before her Harrowing had been spent clutching it as she wriggled in discomfort. Again she felt like a little girl, a sheltered mage only pretending to be someone important. She slowly climbed the stairs into her rooms, walking out onto her balcony. She rarely had time to pause in her favorite spot; the wind was always chilly but it afforded a bracing view of the snow-covered peaks that surrounded the fortress. The breeze made her eyes water a bit as she surveyed the hustle of daily routines below.

Her peace was interrupted with the faint clank of armor behind her. Turning her head revealed Cullen with a worried expression on his face. “I'm sorry, you didn’t hear me knock. I was hoping I’d find you here,” he admitted as he approached her. She stopped and waited for him to continue, a sliver of hope wedging its way into her heart. “What I said last night. I didn’t mean to interfere. I only want you to do what makes you happy.” 

She raised a corner of her mouth. “That’s very sweet, Cullen, but what makes me happy isn’t always what’s best for us.”

_Sod it,_ he thought and grabbed her hand lightly. “What do you want then?” Evelyn stared at him, wanting to speak, but walls still firmly in place. “I’m sorry, but I know I would regret it if you marry him and I never speak up.” He laughed humorlessly. “I’m not sure what to say. I care about you. It’s the worst possible timing, I know. “

She laughed. “It absolutely is.” They continued to hold hands, looking at one another. The breeze stirred her hair lightly around her face and she took the plunge. “I care about you too,” she admitted, nervous and elated. “And I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about that the last few days.” The knot in her chest seemed to loosen, to blossom into something warm and buoyant. “Tell me we can get by without this alliance.” 

Cullen caught on and smiled broadly. “We can get by without it. I promise. I think.” She laughed again. Encouraged by her response, he continued. “For once think about what you want though, not what you’re supposed to do. I know I am.” He sighed as she waited for him to continue. “Maker knows I don’t have as much to offer you. In fact I don’t have anything to offer. but-” A shake of her head cut him off. 

“I’m not looking for a strategic alliance, Cullen, in case that wasn’t clear.” She squeezed his hand. “In fact I think I’m about to turn one down.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was a grey, drizzly morning when the Nevarran retinue left Skyhold. Ferdinand shared a few quiet words with Evelyn at the gate, pressed her hand fondly and mounted his horse. With the rain coming down, servants and soldiers naturally congregated in the halls and the tavern. There was plenty of time to discuss the surprising exit of the visitors; betting pools had favored them leaving with a marriage contract. 

In the Herald’s Rest one of the fortress messengers swore up and down he’d seen the Inquisitor and the Commander kissing on the battlements but this was laughed off; Commander Rutherford wasn’t the type to cozy up to his boss. The poor man was protesting when Cassandra passed through on her rounds and chased them back to their posts, although she did so with a small smirk on her face. Duty first, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, short and sweet! I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at fiction.  
> If you liked this please check out the other stories in the series, they will continue the relationship started here.


End file.
